Tomato and Lemon
by Kay Tsumei
Summary: Pocas veces podías ver a dos personas tan diferentes como Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze y Fugaku Uchiha poner expresiones iguales, al mismo tiempo, por una situación en particular. ¡Eran enemigos declarados! Pero es que ver a sus retoños, sus orgullos... parados, juntos. De la mano. Mierda, la situación chocaba. CrackFic! Humor(?)


_**No bateado**. ~ Personajes madein Kishimoto-Corporation and associated. _

**CrackFic.**** Humor(?) **Leer bajo responsabilidad de cada uno [: Primer intento de shot, cualquier critica constructiva sera agradecida ^^ Capítulo único

~_Enjoy_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Tomato and Lemon **_by Kay_

_._

_. _

Pocas veces podías ver a dos personas tan diferentes como Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze y Fugaku Uchiha poner expresiones iguales, al mismo tiempo, por una situación en particular. Porque jamás tenían reacciones iguales, sus personalidades tan opuestas obviamente solo podían generaban reacciones extremadamente opuestas. Cuando parecía horroroso para uno, era excelente para el otro. Era casi como una regla establecida entre ellos.

Pero aquello, aquellas manos unidas frente a ellos… bueno. Era ciertamente impactante (aunque no inesperado, al menos para el resto).

Pero bueno, hay que comenzar por el principio ¿no? Para que se entienda.

Entre Fugaku y Kushina, desde el minuto en que se conocieron, había surgido un profundo odio y desprecio. Porque _ese estreñido no te merece, Mikoto. ¿Sabias que los Uchiha tienen una fijación con los limones'ttebane? Si solo debes verle la cara de idiota a ese para comprobarlo. _

Fugaku era más disimulado, por así decir. Pero _es que esa mujer es un demonio Minato. ¿Qué clase de esposa será para ti, próximo Hokage? _

Desde ahí solo seguirían los insultos nada disimulados entre ambos, las competencias –jamás admitidas por ninguno de los dos, claro – y varios intentos de sabotaje. Y es que _Mikoto tiene que pasar más tiempo conmigo, idiota. Las amigas siempre son más importantes que un amor pasajero'ttebane ¿Quién sino le abriría los ojos ahora cuando mas lo necesita? _ O también _Minato no puede atenderte ahora, insulsa imitación de tomate. Esta comiendo como se debe, no aquella porquería de ramen que insistes en darle. Es más, acabo de invitar a una amiga que estoy seguro le gustara._

Fueron momentos duros, una batalla constante por la victoria. Muchas veces estuvieron a poco de ganar como de perder. Pero nada ocurrió y de alguna manera ambos se encontraron asistiendo a una boda compartida entre el par de parejas. Y ni cuando Kushina piso a Mikoto cuando debía dar el _si,_ ni cuando, en medio de los votos de Minato, Fugaku bufo y susurro si no se había equivocado de novia, lograron sabotear la boda del otro.

Pero, ¡hey! Ni crean que esto significo paz o derrota, mucho menos un punto final. Que en aquel punto estaban rozando el siglo veintiuno y el divorcio era algo más que solo una posibilidad. Para ambos, un matrimonio no era nada más que un noviazgo firmado en papel. Fácilmente anulable.

El problema fue, al menos para Kushina, cuando su dulce amiga se embarazo. Aquello ya era crítico y _Jodido constipado que se aprovechó de mi Mikoto ¿Cómo se atreve? Esto es suficiente ¡Minato, dame el veneno para ratones de una vez'ttebane!_

Nada paso, el niño – lindo, lindo, lindo – Itachi Uchiha nació sano y _gracias a Kami, sin cara de constipado'ttebane._ Los padrinos fueron, por supuesto, Minato y Kushina –_ Toma esa Uchiha. Silencio, adefesio pelirrojo. _

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos años más para que la verdadera guerra comenzara. ¿Pueden adivinar lo que paso?

Claro que si, ¡Nacieron los pequeños diablos más adorables! –al que no adivino, por favor golpéate. Primero Sasuke, _mi muchacho. _Su apariencia era la de Mikoto y su personalidad la de su padre. _Mierda de ironía, y tan lindo que era'ttebane._

Luego, meses después seria Naruto Namikaze, tan guapo como su padre y _angelical_ como su madre. _Este chico se parece mucho a tu mujer, Minato. Deberás tener mano dura. _

Y ahí estaba la nueva generación, el orgullo de Fugaku y de Kushina, una copia exacta de cada uno.

Ahora comenzaba la nueva guerra. ¿Madures, se preguntaran? ¡Quien la necesita!

Iniciamos una seguidilla constante de "quien es mejor".

_Mira a mi muchacho, todo un caballero._

_El mio es un dulce con los otros niños._

_Pues el mio destaca en modales._

_Por favor, que ya hasta parece amargado'ttebane. Naruto se come toda la comida. _

_El chico se comería cualquier bazofia, mujer. Menudo orgullo._

_¿Cómo te atreves, maldito? ¡Metete un limón por el culo, amargado! _

…_¡Cariño! ¡Que Naruto te escucha!_

Mas tarde, ya en el colegio siguieron con las típicas comparaciones. Porque Sasuke es un genio ¿verdad? Y Naruto es un idiota. Pero Naruto es sociable y popular, y Sasuke no sabe ni saludar sin hacer un desprecio, aunque increíblemente aquello tampoco le quita lo popular. Luego Sasuke queda en una gran universidad, porque _era cierto que el niñato presumido era un genio'ttebane._ Y Naruto, milagro de milagros, queda en la misma _no gracias a su cabeza hueca, claro esta. Dale gracias al estúpido deporte._ ¿Pero, que más da? Están juntos. Lejos de casa.

Y en ese preciso instante es donde se pierden. Porque entre tanto combate, entre que Fugaku alza una ceja y frunce la nariz con asco, entre que Kushina no se le tira encima solo porque su esposo y amiga la sujetan, es que se pierden los detalles. No ven las mejillas sonrosadas, ni las manos traviesas que se rozan, ni los hombros que se chocan con cariño ni mucho menos las miradas que se topan comprensivas.

Por eso, _bendito Kami_, tras casi dieciocho años –sin contar los años en pañales, que sino son veinte– verlos ahí, parados, juntos. De la mano.

Mierda, la situación chocaba.

-¿Cu-Cuando? – Kushina, mucho más tarde, se daría cuenta de la oportunidad que había perdido cuando escucho ese pequeño quiebre en la voz del idiota y no hizo nada.

-Siempre.

¿Qué más preguntas en situaciones como esta? Ellos –cualquiera de los cuatro padres ahí presentes – siquiera sabían que sus hijos eran gays. No, no había habido novias. Cosas pasajeras, nada significativo. Y aun así Kushina se sentía traicionada ¿Su hijo no había confiado lo suficiente en ella? ¿Tan mala madre había sido que no se había dado cuenta?

Fugaku tenía la vista perdida, un sentimiento extraño acunándose en su pecho. Primero Itachi. ¡Ahora Sasuke! ¿Aquello significaba que había hecho algo mal? ¿No era un buen padre?

_Quizás… quizás si lo hice mal. Quizás él tenía razón._

_Quizás… quizás si lo hice mal. Quizás ella tenía razón._

Ambos sintieron, justo al mismo tiempo, como una suave mano –firme, delicada – se deslizaba por las suyas propias. Kushina miro al lado, a Minato. Fugaku miro al otro, a Mikoto. Ellos sonrieron.

Y todo pareció mejorar un poquito.

Porque quizás, si ellos pensaban que estaba bien, seria verdad. Y además, _era imposible que el constipado tuviera razón'ttebane._

_Y mucho menos la fenómeno de pelo rojo, no señor._

Kushina se alzó y camino hasta abrazarlos a ambos – Felicitaciones_'ttebane_ – paso la mano por el cabello de su _ahijado ahora yerno_ y le dio una palmada _suave_ a su hijo – Debiste decirme, niño malcriado.

-Perdón mamá_'ttebayo_

Los otros tres a sus espaldas también se levantaron a felicitarlos. Solo después de que Minato y Mikoto retrocedieran un paso, Kushina se acercó otra vez a ellos abrazándose de sus cinturas y mirando de reojo a su querido _consuegro_ estreñido – Bueno muchachos, me preguntaba algo_'ttebane - . _Fugaku le dirigió una mirada oscura, pasando por alto la divertida de su esposa y amigo. _Eso, maldición, no es algo que quiera saber. Maldita mujer pervertida._

La divertida pelirroja sonrió cuando tuvo toda la atención de sus muchachos - ¿Quién es el pasivo?

Minato soltó una risota, incapaz de aguantarse ante la cara del joven Uchiha. _Tanto jadeo por una pregunta inofensiva'ttebane. Ni me los quiero imaginar en la cama._ Mikoto se tapo la boca, un poco sonrosada y Fugaku se adelanto, muy a pesar de su vergüenza. Porque batallas son batallas – Si, Sasuke. Dale una respuesta a esta pervertida, será muy divertido cuando vea que los Uchiha dominan en _todo _sentido.

Silencio. _¡Oh, no…!_

El Uchiha mayor frunció los labios y evito la mirada de _esa_ – ¿Sasuke?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, padre. Eviten ese tipo de preguntas, por favor. – El pobre Sasuke giro el rostro con desagrado, ocultando inútilmente su sonrojo. Naruto apretó un poco más su mano

Kushina rió con deleite y se meneo en un estúpido baile alrededor de Fugaku, apuntándolo y agitando brazos y cabello. Y este solo se quedo ahí, en silencio, matándola con la mirada y aun asi pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Porque esto no terminaba. Oh, no. Apenas era un comienzo.

Porque ¿Sabían que se había legalizado la adopción homosexual en Japón? Oh, si.

Ambos enemigos se dirigieron una mirada perversa, sonriendo con descaro.

Aun quedaban los nietos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_***No** es cierto lo de la adopción en la vida real, claro esta. Si bien Japón solía ser un país bastante tolerante, tras la exposición a la cultura occidental y su forma de ver las relaciones humanas... bueno. Digamos que si no fuera por occidente, podríamos haber visto muuucho yaoi en las calles Japonesas. Una lastima._

_Opiniones? _


End file.
